


I'm Comin Out

by QueenofPasta



Series: Non-Binary/Trans Characters [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Coming Out, M/M, Multi, Other, Trans Dolls, WayHaught Fluff, WynHaught - Freeform, pool is a gay activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofPasta/pseuds/QueenofPasta
Summary: Nic decides to come out to the rest of the family at Shorty's.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Non-Binary/Trans Characters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737223
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	I'm Comin Out

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a stand alone or as a follow up to my other fic titled Sorry!. Enjoy!

Nic’s hands were shaking. Waverly looked over from the driver seat and saw how nervous her partner was. She reached a hand over and grabbed one of Nic’s. Nic looked up and smiled at their girlfriend.

“It doesn’t have to be today.” Waverly said into the silence.

“I know, but the other day Wynonna walked into the locker room as I was changing and saw me in my binder. If it was anyone beside Wyonna, they would have known something was up.” Nic returned. “Plus Jeremy’s been looking at me weird all week.”

“Ok, but I don’t want you to feel rushed. I still feel bad about how you told me.” Waverly’s cheeks flushed with slight embarrassment.

Nic squeezed Waverly’s hand with their own. “Baby, it's okay. You’ve apologized a billion times, plus you were going to figure out eventually.” Nic took a deep breath. “And I think I’m ready to tell them. Honest. I finally feel comfortable in my own body and I hate keeping things from family.”

Waverly smiled sweetly when Nic said family. “I'm glad you feel comfortable in yourself. You are such an amazing person and you deserve the world.”

Nic’s dimple popped. “I don’t know how I ended up with you. I must be the luckiest person on earth.”

Waverly blushed again and grinned. “I love you Nic Haught.”

“And I you Waverly Earp.”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Waverly hopped out of her red jeep as soon as she parked in front of Shorty’s. She saw Nic slide out of the opposite side and take another deep breath.

Their hands were still shaking she noticed as one went up to smooth down their wavy hair. 

They met at the front of the car and Waverly grasped Nic’s hand firmly and kissed their cheek before they walked into Shorty’s.

“Haughtie! Babygirl! Come have a drink!” Wynonna shouted as soon as she saw them.

Waverly looked over to find her and the rest of her family sitting near the pool table in a worn booth. Waverly squeezed Nic’s hand again and let go to walk over to Wynonna while Nic got them drinks.

“I felt like I haven’t seen you or Haught Sauce in forever!” Wynonna slung an arm around Waverly’s slim shoulders while Waverly rolled her eyes.

“We had breakfast together yesterday Nonna.”

“Yeah well, I haven’t seen Haught in at least a week.”

Waverly knew that Nic had indeed been unconsciously avoiding everyone. Their binder had arrived about a week ago and while Nic had been so excited to see how they looked with it on, they were worried that somebody would notice and say something.

“Th-She’s been busy.” Waverly mental winced. It had been a month since Nic had come out to her and she was still getting used to using they/them instead of she/her and then only using they/them when the couple was alone. Not that Waverly minded. She knew that everyone had their own journey and she was happy to be included in Nic’s in any way she could. It was also starting to feel weird to refer to her partner as female pronouns.

“Another round is on its way guys.” Nic said as they walked over to the table. 

Waverly beamed at her partner. “Thank you baby.”

Nic smiled back. “Of course.”

Wynonna grimace. “I haven’t seen Tater Haught in a week and now I have to watch her drool all over my baby sister. Blec.” 

Waverly saw Nic wince slightly when Wynonna referred to them as her, but they stayed silent.

“Really Nonna? Like we never had to watch you drool over Doc? Or Rosita for that matter. Or hell, Dolls too!” Waverly fired back.

“None of them are related to you. Anyway, who wants to play pool?” Wynonna asked, changing the topic. “Loser buys the next round.”

Dolls and Doc both nodded and stood by Nic. 

“I’ll try I guess.” Jeremy said as he too stood.

“Don’t worry.” Robin said from beside him. “I’ll help you.” He winked and Jeremy blushed.

Waverly agreed as well and stood. She noticed Nic tapping the wooden table with their fingers rapidly.

“Can I say something first?” they said quickly.

Doc, Dolls, and Wynonna turned back to the table. 

“Ah. Sure.” Wynonna said, confused.

Nic took a deep breath and closed their eyes. They felt Waverly grab their hand in hers.

“I’m Non-Binary. I’m not a woman or a guy. My pronouns are they/them and I go by Nic or Cole.” they blurted out.

Everyone around the pair froze for a moment, absorbing the information. The only person that didn’t seem fazed was Dolls, who stuck his hand out.

“I’m Xavier Dolls. Nice to meet you Nic.”

Nic let out a sigh of relief. “Likewise Xavier Dolls.”

“Is that why you were wearing that tit-trapping contraption the other day?” Wynonna asked, still comprehending everything.

Nic nodded. “Yeah. That’s called a chest binder or just a binder. It helps with dysphoria.”

“Dysphoria?”

“Its-”

“It's when someone who identifies as something other than what they were assigned at birth feels when they realize that they have the wrong body parts or look a certain way and it triggers them. It often causes depression and anxiety.” Jeremy interrupted. “Right?”

Nic nodded, surprised. “Yeah, pretty much.”

Robin smiled. “Thank you for telling us Nic. I just want to be clear. Just they/them pronouns right?”

“Yeah. Just they/them.”

“Ok. Awesome!”

Doc stuck his own hand out for a shake as well. “I don’t not understand completely, but if it makes you happy, I will do my best to use the correct pronouns. My apologies if I mess up.”

Nic gripped Doc’s hand tightly. “Thank you Doc. All I can ask is for you to try.”

“Okay Haughtie. Wait.” Wynonna paused. “Can I still use the nicknames?”

Nic laughed at the panic on Wynonna’s face. “Yes Wynonna. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Wynonna’s relief was clear on her face. “Okay good! You're on my team! I ain’t going to watch you ‘help’ Waves again.”

“Fair enough.” Nic laughed.

Last time they had played pool, Nic had offered to ‘help’ Waverly. It led to some very memorable moments in the family bathroom at Shorty’s. Nic regret nothing.

They all started toward the old pool table when Dolls grabbed Nic by the shoulder. He waited for everyone to be out of earshot before speaking.

“If this is too personal, then feel free to ask me to fuck off.”

Nic nodded, confused. “Okay?”

“Are you binding safely? I know you said you have a binder, but sometimes it's better to have more than one. I can give you one if you need it.” Dolls spoke quietly.

“Thank you for the concern. Really. I think I’m okay. Waverly made me swear to never use an ace bandage again except for really injuries.” Nic chuckled lightly. “And if you don’t mind me asking,” Nic paused. “Why do you have a binder lying around?”

Dolls sighed. “Well, I was born Sadie Dolls. I started transitioning at 20 and got top surgery at 21. I had a binder before that and used the heck out of it. Obviously I don’t use it anymore. It’s yours if you need it.”

“Thank you for telling me Dolls. I’ll take it if you don’t want it.” Nic said and smiled. They turned towards the pool table once more.

“Could you keep what I told you under wraps? I haven’t exactly told anyone yet.” 

Nic looked back at Dolls. “Of course. It’s not my place to tell anybody.”

Dolls let loose a rare smile. “Thank you. You can tell Waverly if you want.”

Nic shook their head. “Not my place. But thank you.”

Nic walked over to their girlfriend and wrapped their arms around her waist. 

“Hey beautiful.” they whispered into her hair.

“Hey there handsome.” Waverly giggled back. 

They had talked for a while about what words Nic was comfortable being called and handsome was one of them.

“Thank you for being here.”

Waverly turned around in Nic’s arms to face him. “You really should stop thanking me. It’s my job to be here for you. No matter what.”

Nic smiled. “Doesn’t mean you don’t deserve the thanks.”

Waverly grinned and leaned forward to kiss Nic. They were soon interrupted by Wynonna gagging.

“Can’t the two of you keep your hands off each other for more than ten minutes?” she asked.

“I can, but will I?” Nic shrugged and let go off Waverly. They grabbed the second stick Wynonna was holding while Wynonna gagged yet again and Waverly laughed.

Nic smiled as they looked at the people around them. Jeremy and Robin were smiling sweetly at each other. Dolls and Wynonna began arguing about something and Doc was coming over to the table holding shots. It was chaotic, sure, but Nic had never felt safer or more loved in their entire life. Nic sighed with happiness.

“I’ll break.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is of course from the song titled I'm Coming Out by Diana Ross. Stay safe y'all and be carefully. Hit me up on tumblr or in the comments with other prompts or characters you want done in this series.  
> Tumblr: Queen-of-pasta


End file.
